User blog:Louisgustavo/The Summary of the Mysteries of the Past
Hello, this is Louisgustavo's first blog in this wiki. Since Mysteries of the Past is about to end, I have an idea to make a summary for the cases in this season. This blog is created to make me easier to nominate the 2017 wiki awards and to reminisce the cases in Mysteries of the Past. Anyone who spots the mistake (it can be grammar, story, and so on) here, put it in the comment. Here's all the summary of the season, which starts from the end of the World Edition until the final case of Mysteries of the Past. Save the World finale: The Darkest Hour * During the arrest of American Vice President Sarah Bennett, she tried to kill Jack, but Armand took the bullet in the chest. * Lars informed that he had only three hours to live. In his last three hours, he entrusted his great-grandfather, Charlie's journal, which narrated Charlie's adventure with someone who had the same characteristics as the player, to Jack and the player. * After his funeral and the disbandment of The Bureau, Jack read Charlie's journey in Concordia to the Douglas triplets and the player, who was immersed in the story. New Haven: "A New Beginning" Welcome to Concordia! * Maddie and Charlie picked up the player, who joined the Squad, at the docks. * Lieutenant General Frank Vogel was murdered with arsenic there. Father Donovan, Irish immigrant Harriet Patrick, bartender Walter Lombardi, dock worker Seamus O'Neill, and nurse Nellie Mortimer were suspects in this case. * The killer, Nellie, killed the victim for stopping him infecting more women with syphilis. * Arthur introduced the nature of the Squad, which was separated from the Concordian Police Department (abbreviated as CPD) to arrest law-breaking officers. * The team discovered that: **Officer Raines of the CPD bribed Walter, making Raines must be fired. * Charlie tested his milking machine with Harriet's cow and with Maddie's advice, he would write all of his journey with the player. Slash and Burn * Harriet was found stabbed-to-death with a switchblade in a burning street of the district. The suspects were the victim's cousin Mary Patrick, rich man Oscar Trefusis, butler Colin James, bereaved woman Rivke Gelber, and sailor Aidan Moran. * Despite the fire jeopardized the evidence, the killer was discovered to be Colin, who killed the victim for preventing him to return to jail and work on the treadmill. * The team discovered that: ** a melted gas canister that was put at the market came from the CPD's evidence room ** Donovan was hiring Irish immigrants for a lower salary. In the Line of Fire * Firefighter Otis Kidd was found shot by a revolver at the police station. Evidence clerk Edward Whimple, the victim's partner Billy Thompson, Chinese madam Xiang, Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin of the CPD and the victim's fiancée Adelia Baldwin were flagged as the suspects. * The killer, Billy, killed Otis because the victim often disparaged him and spending his money. * The team found out that: ** the city fire was accidentally started by Officer John Koll of the CPD, who was forced to burn the city by threatening his family. **Donovan had tried to convince Xiang's employees to get them better jobs, making the team deduced he was placing them in underpaid positions. A Murder Carol * While walking in an alleyway, the team found gambler Rowdy Rick dead with his skull open, with a brass tap as the weapon. Italian thug Vinnie Costa, money lender Mr Bleak, landlady Maggie Scrubber, young chimney sweep Pip, and gambler Trickster Tim were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Tim, killed Rick because the victim refused to pay the debt to him for losing the game. * Mid-investigation, Maggie hit Constable Ramirez of the CPD in his head with a frying pan. * The team found out that: ** Rick was the one who had threatened Koll to burn the evidence. ** someone asked Rick to pester Koll into burning the evidence. ** Pip was a girl named Pippa Caffrey. * After Maddie announced that she won a lottery and Evie reunited Pip with her family, the Squad had a Christmas dinner with them. Shear Murder * Businessman Maximillian Poe was stabbed in the chest with garden shears. The suspects were kitchen hand Audrey Scott, the victim's friend Sheila Black, the victim's doctor, physician, Dr Ezekiel Jones, Donovan, and the victim's brother-in-law Vincent Lorenzo. * The killer, Sheila, killed Maximillian because her love for the victim was refused and she thought nobody could have the victim. * The team discovered that: ** Maximillian's late wife Valeria Poe was poisoned by Sheila to get rid of her. ** Donovan had ever committed a murder. In the Name of the Father * Donovan was found run over by a train, but the team concluded that he was shot by a revolver, which was used by Billy to kill Otis. The suspects were Talmadge, Seamus, Edward, Vinnie, and barbershop assistant Gladys Perrin. * Edward, the killer, killed Donovan to silence him from his scheme, which was he sold Irish immigrants for cheap labor. He was also revealed to be the one who paid Rick to threaten Koll. * Mid-investigation, Talmadge arrested the player for insubordination, however, Arthur agreed to negotiate more hours for them before they were to drop the case. * The team found out that: ** Oscar was one of Edward's contacts regarding his scheme. ** Seamus stole Edward's money in a safe box. The team then found the money and gave it to Seamus to start an immigration aid. * The Squad now had its own evidence storage. Elysium Fields: "All That Glitters..." Let Me Down Gently * The Squad was invited to a soirée held by Mr Alastor at the lighthouse. After the party, they found a drunk Maddie, who spotted Lucrezia Capecchi's defenestrated body. * The suspects were the victim's sister, Giulietta Capecchi, actress-turned-director Dolly Darnell, banker Jordan Wilson, the victim's father Vittorio Capecchi, and mysterious gentleman Diego del Lobo. * The killer, Jordan, accidentally defenestrated Lucrezia, when he tried to free himself from being grabbed by the victim after he was disgusted with her real appearance. * Arthur suspected Diego of being the thief, but they were unable to find the evidence. * The team found out that: ** Diego would be attending Mr Alastor's second soirée, which was a séance. ** Dolly mistreated her actors and actress, resulting Maddie to make an officer audit her studio. The Talking Dead * At the séance, socialite Philomena Highmore was found with her throat slashed by an obsidian knife. Museum curator Abigail Simandl, Diego, medium Ignatius Cottingley, the Woman of Leisure Lady Highmore, and Officer George Blanton of the CPD were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Ignatius, stabbed Philomena for preventing her exposing his fraud at the séance. * The team found out that: ** George's claims of Diego's forgery was proven to be true with an x-ray analysis. ** the third soirée would be held at Rockley Rochester's chocolate factory (with Highmore's advice). * Talmadge ordered the Squad to leave the party alone. * The team then offered freedom to Diego, who was arrested for forgery, in exchange of him forging the tickets for the third soirée. Sweet Revenge * Stuffed-to-death body of port worker-turned-bon vivant Jack Goodwin was found at Rockley's chocolate factory (with Chocolometer 1000 as the murder weapon). The suspects were Rockley, society girl Verushka Coldwell, rich young man Archie Rochester, Chief Inspector Eleanor Halsted of the CPD, and socialite Violetta Blue * The killer, Violetta, stuffed Jack because she felt betrayed when the victim started dating Verushka, whom she loved. * Eleanor was drunk and tampered with one of the machines, causing an explosion. * The team found out that ** Mr Alastor's guest list led the team to believe that Mr Alastor held soirées for murders to occur. ** Mr Alastor was Seamus (now a delivery man)'s first customer, although he did not know who Mr Alastor was. Let Her Eat Cake * Lady Georgina Upperton was poisoned with cyanide in Prospect Garden. The suspects were party planner Elisa Melody, eccentric gentleman Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood, poet Ernest Swanswaddle, Highmore, and Mayor Cornelius Castletown. * The killer, Ernest, poisoned Georgina to revenge her, who, twenty years ago, she turned him down due to lack of wealth; however, when he became rich and approached her, she told him she never had a good suitor. * Mid-investigation, Mr Alastor sent Elisa a telegram telling her to immediately stop the soirée. * The team found out that: ** a Mr Alastor's message, saying "every sinner punished for hurting h.", indicating all four murders occurred in the district. ** Mr Alastor's next soirée would be onboard the Gigantic. * The team suspected Giulietta of being Mr Alastor. That Sinking Feeling * In the Gigantic, artist Theo Vergeer was found dead with his skull smashed by an ice block. Ship captain William Fox, Giulietta, Diego, media tycoon George Buchanan, and victim's apprentice Renée Daucourt were suspects in this case. * The killer, Renée, killed Theo because the victim threatened to prevent her to Paris, after confronting him about his forged paintings of her. * The team found out that: ** George had sent Giulietta love letters and he admitted he was Mr Alastor. ** per Percival Gordon, Mr Alastor was impressed with the team's work and invited them to the sixth soirée. * Charlie warned William about his discovery that the Gigantic had a slight chance of sinking, while Maddie bade her farewell to her cousin and her baby. Behind the Mask * At Mr Alastor's mansion, Isaac got soaked and then found George Buchanan stabbed by a champagne saber. Vittorio, Archie's valet Wentworth, Archie, journalist Katherine Woolf, and Giulietta were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Wentworth, committed suicide upon admitting to the murder. * Mid-investigation, Maddie discovered absinthe in the billiards room and got drunk, and Katherine snuck into Evie's library. * Archie admitted to being Mr Alastor, who revealed that he became Alastor was to gain more popularity before he met Giulietta, the recent murders were used to woo her, and Wentworth stabbed George because he thought Archie would kill George himself for courting Giulietta. * Charlie finished his and Dick's Detection Necessary of Attributes (DNA) machine to submit it to the World Exhibition. * Arthur freed Archie from jail because he was not directly responsible for the crimes and Archie was being sent abroad by his parents. Century Mile: "The Gears of Change" Breaking the Glass Ceiling * Architect Norah Barnlow was found impaled by glass shards from the Crystal Palace. The suspects were laborer Gus Smiffel, Eleanor, Katherine, Mayor Castletown, and architecture student Henrietta Vanderbilt. * The killer, Henrietta, killed Norah because her father committed suicide for could not standing the defeat in the competition with the victim. * Judge Takakura announced his incoming retirement and District Attorney Justin Lawson wanted to take his place. * The plan of the palace had been altered. Evie's twin brother Nicholas volunteered to help Gus and his men to safely finish it. * Charlie stole some bodily fluids samples from Viola to test his DNA machine, angering her. Checkmate * In a movie set, chess player Casper Rove was shot in the heart by propulsion device. The suspects were inventors Celine Georges and Stanley Spark, chess enthusiast Colette Eckhardt, chess master Bron Sklar, and orphan Jude Jenkins * The killer, Bron, shot Casper because he was angry at the victim's taunting. * The Mayor officially opened the Exhibition after the trial. * After helping Celine fix her automaton, Isaac played chess with her automaton and won against it. Out of Steam * While flying, inventor Orville West was gunned down and crashed into a hot air balloon, resulting him to die and the balloon's pilot received injuries. Sponsor Leopold Rochester, Commissioner Baldwin, previous winner Greta Gundwood, Lady Hyacinth Pendergast, and train driver Abe Mullins were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Abe, shot Orville with a steam-powered shotgun because he believed that the world was going to end if people could fly. * A mob, who threatened to destroy the inventions, was stopped. * The team suspected sabotage in the Exhibition after they found a piece was broken. * The team discovered Abigail Baines, Lawson's late fiancée, was killed by robbers and they only got a light sentence. That sad event prompted Lawson to become the district attorney. Monkey Business * A giant ape escaped and was on the loose, before the creator of the ape, Prof. Ernest Picklebrain's poisoned body was found near the cage. Ape's handler Willie Conklin, Katherine, Mayor Castletown, scientist Beata Seahorn, and science benefactor, Sir Somerset Osborne were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Somerset, poisoned Ernest with Chironex fleckeri because he was angry the victim for experimenting on humans, including his sister, Aurora, who was experimented to have glowed in the dark. * Mid-investigation, Rose was able to tranquilize the ape and sang it to sleep. * The team had discovered three inventions had been sabotaged and warned Eleanor about that. * Aurora's glow had been treated with Dick's help. Meanwhile, the Concordia Zoo would take the ape in. Electrical Hazard * Luddite Arnold Nottingham was found electrocuted by an electric charge weapon. The suspects were Leopold, Stanley, waitress Susie Nottingham, Charlie, and Celine. * The killer, Susie, killed her father with her invention because he refused to let her become an inventor. * Mid-investigation, the Luddites stoned Charlie after arguing. * The team (with the help of Celine) found out the list which showed that the sabotages placed Stanley's fantastic suit as the leading invention. He denied being the saboteur. * Maddie and the player (with the help of Katherine) found out that her relatives survived the sinking of Gigantic. The Higher You Rise * Celine was found dead, apparently pushed down from high. Greta, Arthur, Stanley, Talmadge, and Eleanor were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Eleanor, admitted of being the saboteur. She killed Celine to silence her about her suspicions about the saboteur. Stanley was the one who paid her to sabotage inventions, except for his. * Mid-investigation, the team convinced Leopold and the Mayor, and Takakura to postpone the announcement of the winners and his retirement, respectively. * The team stopped the proceedings of the winner's announcement to arrest Stanley, who later fell from high after the team discovered that his Exo-Suit was leaking coolant. * The team found out that: ** Eleanor was bribed several times by a certain Mad Dog, who threatened to kill her. ** Mad Dog belonged to Irish mafia. * Celine was declared as the posthumous winner of the Exhibition. * Lawson was chosen as the city judge, replacing Takakura. Sinner's End: "By Hook or by Crook" Sinners and Saints * At Dermot McMurphy's pub, Dr Barnaby Wilson was beaten by brass knuckles. The suspects were Dermot, cabaret dancer Marla de Paradis, nurse Jemima Hatchett, fighter Kev O'Connell, and the victim's father Frederick Wilson. * The killer, Kev, killed Barnaby because the victim was engaged with his beloved Marla. He also admitted to the part of Mad Dog's gang. * Mid-investigation, the team stopped a fight between Isaac and a drunk man. * The team discovered that: ** Per Marla, Mad Dog's real name was Finley Flanagan. ** Finley controlled the prostitution business, while his sister Fiona "The Viper" controlled the alcohol business. ** Dermot's club was organizing deadly fights to gain profits. * Mayor Castletown banned alcohols in Concordia to minimize crimes. Eyes Wide Shut * At Xiang's brothel, the team found the stabbed body of pimp Kristopher Bauer. The suspects were Xiang, gentleman Elias Willingham, Finley, Gladys, and harlot Adrienna Brassiere. * The killer, Elias, stabbed Kristopher with a candlestick, because Elias convinced the victim had taken his daughter to Paris, and the victim refused to tell him her whereabouts, even after he received payment from the victim. * The team discovered that: ** prostitute Annie was found died of blood loss before the team promised to protect the other prostitutes. ** Finley and Fiona's parents were murdered when they were kids. Blue Blazes * The burned body of distiller Davy Byrne was found. Seamus, the victim's wife, seamstress Molly Byrne, Giulietta, Fiona, and bakery owner Mauro Massetti were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Mauro, immolated Davy because the victim did not pay him the money he lent to the victim. * The team got enough evidence to close the distillery. * The team discovered that: ** the death of the prostitutes was handed by someone nicknamed "The Scarlet Slayer" and Annie's death was confirmed. ** Annie contacted Katherine every time of missing girls. She believed the Scarlet Slayer was an Italian. Overkill * Italian mafioso Joseph Dante was poisoned by belladonna. Apothecary owner Theodosia Hayhurst, Xiang, Italian gang member Tony "The Scorpion", Irish gang member Eamon Gilligan, and Gladys (now a prostitute) were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Xiang, killed Joseph to protect her girls after believing the victim was the Scarlet Slayer. * Maddie's mother Eileen O'Malley arranged engagement with Dr. Arnold Wharton, which she avoided (with Charlie and Lady Highmore's help) * The team found out that: ** prostitute Caitlin was another victim of the Scarlet Slayer. ** per Katherine, her body was stripped and disemboweled like all of the Scarlet Slayer's victims. Death is a Cabaret * Gladys was found dead with her stomach slashed open by a curved knife. The suspects were Marla, Vinnie, Fiona, Dr Irving Blackmoor, and artist Henri Leclerc. * The team concluded that she was killed by the Scarlet Slayer since a white feather was found. * The killer, the Scarlet Slayer was Fiona, who killed Gladys and the other prostitutes to liberate them from being employed as prostitutes. However, she escaped during her transfer to the court. * The team found out that: ** Seamus was helping the Scarlet Slayer to escape—he cut her handcuffs and was asked to get something of hers (although he was unable). ** the Scarlet Slayer was in an opium den. * Maddie, Diego, and the player helped Charlie to find his life savings. Slayer's End * The team went to the opium den to arrest the Scarlet Slayer, but they found her strangled to death by a certain string. Katherine, Finley, Adrienna, Vittorio, and Judge Lawson were suspects in this case. * The killer was her brother, Finley, who strangled her because he figured out that Fiona was too far gone when she started killing prostitutes. * Mid-investigation, Finley and Vittorio both shot each other. Meanwhile, it was revealed that the Scarlet Slayer killed prostitutes to stop them dying of syphilis. * The team found out that: ** Takakura dismissed a case regarding Italian's influence on Stonewall Prison because the prosecution did not have enough evidence, but he speculated that Vittorio had paid the police to hide the evidence. * The team gave the Moulin Rose's key to Marla. * Finley was to remain in the Squad's cell until they sure there was no Italian influence on Stonewall Prison. Coyote Gorge: "Once Upon a Time in the East" Death Without Parole * On Stonewall Prison, Kev was found dead, with a missing finger and his head bashed in. Warden Jeremiah Shankshaw, guard Cosimo Silvestri, bounty hunter Catastrophe Joan, Colin, and mine owner Dorothy McBain were suspects in this case. * The killer, Jeremiah hit Kev with an iron bar because the Italian mafia wanted to free the Irish on Stonewall Prison. * Mid-investigation, the team caught Colin, who escaped from jail. * The team found out that: ** a telegram addressed to Jeremiah (per Evie) contained the orders to kill Kev and mentioned that more people were behind the prison's control. * With Lawson's help, the prison guards, who cooperated with the Italians, were arrested, after that Finley was relocated to Stonewall Prison. * The team saved Rose's reputation from Joan's rumors, which Rose beat someone brutally for a confession. Giving up the Ghost * The hanging body of guide Will Wyoming in the ghost town of Devil's Ridge. Postman Walter Abernathy, the victim's father Jeb Wyoming, Vittorio's wife Franca Capecchi, troubadour Ennis Sparhawk, and caravan member Lucy Liang were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Lucy, hanged Will, because he asked to double the payment to finish her caravan trip to El Gordado. * Mid-investigation, Ramirez claimed to see a ghost, which turned to be Dick glowing in the dark. * The team went to know about how the city was abandoned and found out that: **a notice of eviction addressed to the entire town. **that notice was stained with chianti. They suspected Vittorio, whom Franca denied. * Maddie got Walter to help Ennis and the rest of the caravan in their journey to El Gordado. Little Murder on the Prairie * In a farm, the stabbed body of farmer Benjamin Galls was found. The victim's daughter Adaline, cowboy Clay Westwood, Giulietta, general store owner Ethel Spencer, and Vinnie were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Vinnie, accidentally stabbed Benjamin after Vinnie threatened him with a pitchfork when the victim put up a fight for refusing his farm to be evicted by the Italians. * Mid-investigation, Adaline threatened to shoot Charlie after he tried to show her his milking machine. * Post-investigation, with the help of Maddie, he gave it and Vinne's dog to Adaline. Afterward, Maddie invited him on a romantic date. * The team found out that: ** Per Evie, the Italians were expelling people from their lands in order to build a railroad. 3:10 to Death * At the site of a train derailment, gangster Danny Dedalus was found shot dead with arrows. The suspects were train conductor Erica Dupri, Dorothy, Seamus, frontier drunk Gibby Hayes, and Vittorio. * The killer, Dorothy, killed the victim, who had married her before for prestige but was later divorced. However, when she found out that the victim was getting the gold from the train, she shot him. * Per Erica, Danny derailed the train to get the gold being carried. * The team found out that: ** Vittorio was selling the newly emptied plots of land to the company. ** Giulietta and Seamus were in love. * The team did not have proof to arrest him. Vinnie agreed to testify him in the court after they found and returned his money. Blood Bath * The team went to a saloon to pick Vinnie up to the court to testify Vittorio, only to find him with his throat slashed. The suspects were Rose, saloon owner Alberto "Al" Salucci, Franca, Joan, and Clay. * The killer, Clay, killed Vinnie to stop him testifying Vittorio, whom he believed would bring progress with the railway. * After the arrest, Vittorio wanted to challenge the Squad to a duet. * They faced Vittorio, which resulted in a gunfight that left Evie injured. * Diego asked Dick to heal Evie. After finding anesthesia, Dick successfully performed the surgery. He then expressed his intentions to join the Squad, as a consultant. * Charlie crafted more bullets out of metal tableware, as the team ran out of ammo. * The team (with Joan's help) faced Vittorio again, however, he flew. They concluded he was hiding in his hacienda after finding his bloody hat in the main street. How the East Was Won * In Vittorio's hacienda, he was found dead with a cactus in his mouth. The suspects were Giulietta, security guard Marvin Ferrari, Seamus, Adrienna, and Franca. * The killer, Seamus, shoved it in his mouth in self-defense, after Vittorio started fighting with him, who went to his hacienda to elope Giulietta. * The team found out that: ** retrieved deeds of sale between Vittorio and Coyote Gorge residents, which (per Diego) were forgeries to make the Railroad Company think they were legal transactions. ** Giulietta's letter telling Seamus that she and her mother were leaving for Crimson Banks to "turn the river crimson with Irish blood." Seamus was then informed about this. * They informed to Lawson, who accepted them as evidence and guaranteed there would be recompensation of land and rerouting of the railway. * Arthur welcomed Diego as the official consultant of the Squad. Crimson Banks: "A Plague on Both Your Houses" Bridge over Troubled Water * Taxicab driver Thomas Boyd's gutted body was found inside a slaughterhouse. The suspects were butcher Betty, Irish immigrant Scott Buckley, Italian lady Margherita Morello, Tony "The Scorpion" (whose real name is Antonio Dante), and Dermot. * The killer, Margherita, gutted Thomas, who was too afraid to show public affection towards her, however, he dumped her after learning that she was an Italian gang member. * Mid-investigation, Evie mistakenly thought that Betty wanted to kill her. Later, she stole Rose's gun to protect herself. * Betty, who helped Margherita to hide the body, was arrested. * The team found out that: ** a finger belonged to Irish vendor Sean Flynn was cut by Tony, after Sean placed a spying device on Thomas' car. ** the spying device recorded a conversation about the Irish gang's new leader. Civil Blood * The team went to the market square to retrieve the strangled body of community pillar Mario Fortuna. The suspects were business owner Veronica Rochester (who turned to be Archie's mother) , the victim's brother, deli owner Luigi Fortuna, Irish businessman Kieran Quinlan, plumber Bridget Baker, and Mayor Castletown. * The killer, Kieran, strangled Mario because he was sick of Mario having a high reputation despite him working just as much for the community. * The team found out that: ** Seamus escaped from jail. ** the Irish gang broke him out because they made him to be the gang's new leader. * Charlie's research resulted the possibility of Viola's father not being her biological father. Hold Your Tongue * Commissioner Baldwin's body with his skull split open and his tongue cut off was found on the docks. Adelia, businessman Horatio Rochester, Irish thug Eamon Gilligan, cafe owner Reggie Bates, and Giulietta were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Reggie, killed Baldwin to protect the Italians, after seeing he was spying on them. * During the investigation, Viola concluded that her father was not her biological parent, while her mother was hers. * The team found out that: ** Seamus sent a rose to Giulietta, who denied being contact with him after he killed her father. ** Reggie used Horatio's telegraph to tell the Italian gang that he would kill Baldwin after discovering their plans. ** Baldwin's notes stated the gang would attack the police armory to steal weapons. Stick to Your Guns * Officer Edna Owens of the CPD was found with three bullet wounds, while the Italian gang was attacking the armory. The victim's brother Wilbur Owens, Deputy Mayor Sandra Hwang, Marvin, Italian woman Gianna Verdino, and Officer Blanton were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Wilbur, shot Edna to protect himself after knowing that if she had fired her gun during the raid, both of them would be dead. * The team found out that: ** Diego was captured by the gang, after disguising as an Italian mobster. ** he was being held in the disused public toilet. * The team rescued Diego, who revealed Marvin Ferrari was the one who kidnapped and tried to kill him. * Arthur, with the team's help, organized a tribute for Edna. Burning Bridges * On the burning bridge, the beheaded body of Bridget, whose head was found in a playground later, was found. The suspects were newspaper boy Timmy Tanner, Jemima, Dermot, Antonio Dante, and the victim's mother Sadie Smith. * The killer, Timmy, beheaded Bridget's head accidentally after realizing someone, which turned out to be the victim, had grabbed his head from behind. * A heavily bearded Seamus was found. He was later spotted kissing Giulietta but flew afterward. * Giulietta said she still loved him and they were both trying to end the gang war immediately. * Judge Lawson and the player helped Jemima in making the hospital a safe space for street urchins in the district. * Dermot was arrested for running an illegal gambling ring in the process In Love and War * Franca was reported placing a bomb at the train station, where Seamus was found with his head bashed. The suspects were Adrienna, Erica, Franca, Irish farmer Colum O'Callaghan, and Giulietta. * The bomb was defused before starting the investigation. Franca was arrested for placing it. * The killer, Adrienna, bashed Seamus because he betrayed the gang, after knowing him and Giulietta were in love. * The team found out that: ** Vittorio's notebook which Evie said was proof that Vittorio was meeting with a certain Rochester to talk about his illegal land-selling scheme. ** Giulietta decided to start a new life, leaving Concordia for a while. * Mayor Castletown decided to lift the city's alcohol prohibition due to loss of revenue and alcohol-related crime. Wolf Street: "A Run for Your Money" Death Comes to Lunch * Clarissa Rochester, the head of the Bank of Concordia, was found poisoned in her residence. The suspects were the victim's girlfriend, housemaid Francine, the victim's relatives Horatio and Gentleman of Leisure Larry Rochester, Samuel, and Deputy Mayor Hwang * The killer, Francine, poisoned Clarissa because she was unable to let the victim go when the victim dumped her to adopt an orphan. * Mid-investigation, Samuel had broken into Clarissa's vault and was then arrested. * The team found out that: ** a film roll proved that Vittorio had met with Horatio, who said that he had bought Vittorio's lands without knowing his scheme and with the approval of the city council. * Maddie allowed Charlie to live in her house's spare room after curing her hangover. Stockbroken * Amidst the market collapse of Wolf Street, stockbroker Abner Milton was found stabbed in the Stock Exchange. The suspects were investor Easton Belmont, Ezra Bleak (who appeared as Mr Bleak before), Lady Highmore, chili dog vendor Deirdre Calhoun, and aristocrat Frederick Wilson. * The killer, Easton, stabbed Abner because he had stumbled upon his bank bills. The Judge assumed that the bank bills were counterfeit, which Easton refused to say about. * The team found out that: ** Easton's bills were counterfeited using Spanish ink, which came from the company El Tintero de Oro. ** a client list which listed one address among company names. * Viola got a sample of her biological father despite her mother's disapproval. Apprehend Me If You're Able * At the address, counterfeiter Jade Carnegie was found shot in her neck. The victim's neighbor Carlton Franklin, lawyer Hector Harvey, street hustler Georgia Ward, Diego, and exchange officer Gail Harper were suspects in this case. * The killer, Gail, shot Jade, for preventing herself from being exposed as a criminal after Jade started paying others with the bills, which was counterfeited by both of them. * Mid-investigation, Diego blabbed about a prank he pulled on Isaac's birthday. * The Bank of Concordia would examine their bills for Diego's insignia to distinguish the counterfeits. * The team found out that: ** Jade had been using a printing plate Diego had made in the past to counterfeit. ** a film roll showed that Leopold would sell security bonds of his growing and promising Concordia Telephone Company, guaranteeing investors future profits. ** Diego had let go of forgery in favor of his own art. Get Off Your High Horse * The body of jockey Anna Jewell, whose head had been bashed in, was found during the horse races. Stablehand Rahul Shah, Highmore, Princess Eliza Rheinberg of Splichtenstein, Archie, and jockey Milton Dobby were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Eliza, whose true identity was a poor flower girl named Eliza Fairfax, killed Anna because she was afraid that her real identity was revealed. * The team helped Arthur to get ideas for the gift to aristocrat Bernadine Rochester and Isaac to get over his fear of horses. * The team found out that: ** a portfolio of documents on the company's bonds proved that the Rochesters did not invest in the Concordia Telephone Company, although all the rich families invested. Talk of the Town * In a hotel, the body of journalist Joseph Pryor, who had sustained chemical burns on his throat, was found. Hotel bartender Bert Tucker, Hector, Bernadine, Katherine, and the victim's father Erwin Pryor were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Hector, killed Joseph for could not refuse to defend in a case against Hector's sister because Joseph was blackmailing him. * Mid-investigation, Arthur berated the team for interrogating Bernadine. * The team found out that: ** the files proved that the company was the victim's front to scam people for their money and that Leopold might have been in on the scam. * Maddie stood her ground against her mother after telling Charlie to propose to her, going as far as moving him into her own bedroom. * Charlie volunteered to establish the Concordia Telephone Company as a real enterprise, as long as Diego helped financially. The Heart of the Matter * The team found Deputy Mayor Hwang's strangled body, with her heart, which was later found beating, ripped out. The victim's husband Steven, Elisa, Horatio, Larry, and Archie were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Larry, strangled Hwang to stop her threatening him, who was the real mastermind behind the fake telephone company bonds. * Mid-investigation, Elisa accidentally threw a slice of cake at Isaac. * Viola confirmed that Horatio was her father, who impregnated her mother when she was working in the Rochester household. * Horatio then welcomed her with open arms upon finding out that she was a part of the Squad. * Highmore said many of the Rochesters' enemies had died in "freak accidents" in Grim Chapel. Grim Chapel: "Lost Souls" The Witching Hour * Herbalist Aubrey Miller was found drowned, with "WITCH" written on her chest with blood. The suspects were historian George Okamoto, young woman Hope Woodford, local woman Cordelia Putnam, the victim's husband William Miller, and town resident Abigail Walcott. * The killer, Cordelia, murdered Aubrey because she heard of the rumor about Aubrey being a witch and then believed that she was causing her miscarriages. * Mid-investigation, Maddie kissed Charlie, who claimed that he was cursed. * The team found out that: ** "the Devil" advised the receiver to commit a murder. ** a person merely needed to leave a message for the Devil on the pond. ** gold coins coming from Larry, who denied using the Devil's advice to kill Hwang. * The team helped Viola in her meetup with Horatio. * Lawson had filled his candidature for the Deputy Mayor's position. Graveyard Shift * Poet Edgar Woe's murder method was devised by the Devil. Drunken youth Callum Edwards, inkeeper William Oland, the victim's sweetheart Annabel Leigh, rumored vampire Count Blutsauger, and housekeeper Amelia Bats were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Annabel, killed Edgar for his infidelity after finding out he was sleeping around with many women. * George denied being the Devil, insisting that he had left a letter for the Devil. * Maddie sent a letter to the Devil, who knew that she was part of the Squad. * The team helped Isaac preparing his date with Marla. * The team found out that: ** a Rochester was interned in Gryphon Sanctuary, the local insane asylum. Doctor, Interrupted * The electrocuted body of Irving was found in the asylum. Young patient Alice Riddel, the asylum director Gregory Stravinsky, the Rochester interned in the asylum Patricia Rochester, nurse Sylvia May, and patient Dwayne Reed were suspects in this case. * The killer, Dwayne, electrocuted Irving for refusing to let part of Alice's brain to be cut or scraped away by the victim. * Mid-investigation, Dick was accidentally interned in the asylum. * The team found out that: ** an audio cylinder recorded Patricia saying that her husband Horatio consorted with the Devil. ** the Devil was William Oland, who admitted to the crimes and said that he had done much more for the Rochesters. * The team reunited Alice with her grandmother, who took her out of the asylum. Turn for the Worse * In a carnival, knife-thrower Lynn Hart was found stabbed to death. The suspects were Hope, clown Twinkles the Clown, bearded lady Mysteria, the victim's assistant Delores Bower, and illusionist Harold Coppersmith. * The killer, Mysteria (whose real identity was Faith Woodford, Hope's missing sister), stabbed Lynn for not wanting her identity revealed for fear of being sent back to the asylum. * Mid-investigation, Charlie accidentally trapped Maddie in a closet. He then apologized to her. * The team found out that: ** Faith did not have proof of insanity. She was interned in the asylum because her parents did not want her to be an author. ** the drugs had worn off when she killed Lynn. * Judge Lawson reverted Faith's sentence to prison instead of psychiatric incarceration, before the team reunited her with Hope. * Arthur introduced Commissioner Thaddeus Mulroney of the CPD to the player. Doom Service * Admiral Oak's dead body was found in a hotel, where the asylum staff lodged. Bartender One-Eyed Jill, Gregory, George, writer Johnny Torrents, and asylum pharmacist Fleur Stone were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Johnny, killed the Admiral, to test if someone could be frightened to death because he wanted one of his characters to die from fright as well. * Mid-investigation, a starstruck Evie stalked Johnny to get his signature. * The team found out that: ** some seemingly patients were admitted for ridiculous reasons. ** someone bribed the asylum in exchange for having their brother admitted without examination. ** ghostly sounds, which heard by Jill, came from a phantom-seeking device made by George. Unsafe Haven * Patricia, who was sent to the asylum for defying the authority of her husband, was found shot in the asylum's basement. Gregory, Horatio, Sylvia, Viola, and the victim's brother Clarence Watts were suspects in this case. * The killer, Sylvia, shot Patricia because the Squad had jogged up the victim's memory, making her remembered seeing Sylvia with her husband, the Devil. * The team found out that the Rochesters had their political opponents interned in the asylum and they reported to Commissioner Mulroney about that. * Director Stravinsky was fired by the order of the Court for his incompetence. Dr Ezekiel Jones took over his position after finding food for the bunnies be would be using in his psychiatric treatments. * Lawson officially took over the position of the Deputy Mayor. Ivory Hill: "No News Is Good News" The Machiavellian Candidate * In a luncheon, with Senator Malcolm Rochester as a guest of honor, the poisoned body of his aide Lissa Avery was found. Malcolm, his wife Veronica, lobbyist Samson Drake, the victim's stepmother Gertrude Avery, and Mayor Castletown were suspects in this case. * Mid-investigation, Dick saved Ratsputin's life after he ingested some of the poison. * The killer, Gertrude, killed Lissa because she realized that killing the victim would grant her her husband's fortune after the victim got the whole inheritance. * Judge Takakura took over the judge's position. * The team found out that: ** Malcolm was intending to abolish the free press, replacing it with one sanctioned by the City Hall and himself. * The Mayor refused to oppose that, saying there was nothing wrong with the bill and it would make his job easier. * Deputy Mayor Lawson reluctantly hired Archie (Malcolm's son) as his assistant after knowing that his law degree was genuine. The Swan Song * Choreographer Marta Ulanova was found with her skull crushed in the Opera House. Thaddeus, director Henri Monplaisir, Lady Highmore, stagehand Erik Tremaine, and ballerina Margot Kirkland were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Henri, killed Marta because she had changed the artistic vision he had for the production. * Mid-investigation, Viola wanted to leave the Squad to become an actress, but Horatio convinced her not to leave. * The team found out that: ** the Rochesters used to own the land Concordia was built upon but lost their monopoly as the city gradually grew. ** Viola shown the stolen anti-free press bill to Horatio because there was a mistake but ended up leaving with it instead. ** the Rochesters were reclaiming the city to establish the Republic of New Concordia and that the anti-free press bill was being filed to control the narrative. Tipping the Scales * At the courthouse, Archie was found cut in half. The suspects were cleaning lady Sarah Brown, Malcolm, the victim's ex-girlfriend Heidi Müller, the Deputy Mayor, and Samson. * The killer, Samson, butchered Archie as the message to the Senator, who promised that he would become the Republic's education minister, but he then found out that the Republic would only have school for the rich ones. * The team found out that: ** according to Rochester's plans, the police and the Squad would subdue any riots from the citizen during the Republic's inauguration day. Mulroney admitted to granting the Rochesters permission ** Mulroney had authorized Eleanor Halsted's release that morning, presumably to have Justin killed. ** Maddie was pregnant with Charlie's baby. * Lawson was found non-fatally shot at the courthouse and later officially dismissed Mulroney. A Study in Pink * At the Pistols & Petticoats office, the body of editor-in-chief Barbara Coldwell was found. The victim's daughter Verushka, fan Ginny Farnsworth, Callum, Evie (whose office the victim was in), and the Mayor were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Verushka, killed Barbara because her mother did not allow her to marry until she was 25 years old. * Leopold said that Malcolm was fond of visiting prostitutes and directed the team for photographic evidence. After taunting the Senator, Katherine wrote the article. * Rose designed a body armor in case of another assassination attempt and tested it successfully on Dick. * The disgraced Senator then resigned from his position and had the anti-free press bill removed from the legislation. * Maddie and Charlie were engaged. A Family Affair * At the Rochester family memorial, Leopold was stabbed in the chest. The suspects were the victim's nephew Malcolm, the victim's girlfriend Lady Highmore, the victim's niece Bernadine, the victim's brother Horatio, and the victim's son Rockley. * The killer, Horatio, stabbed his brother to protect the family's honor after the victim informed about Malcolm's visits to prostitutes. Horatio admitted to stoking the gang wars, hiring someone to mastermind murders, and bribing the asylum officials to admit their opponent there. * Arthur panicked after Bernadine fainted next to a gun. * The team found out that: ** Malcolm bribed Mulroney to release Halsted from jail so Lawson would be killed. ** a straitjacket intended for Bernadine. He had offered a choice to her between stopping her relationship or being interned in the asylum, before Sylvia's arrest. * Viola and Bernadine, with Rockley's funds, established the Leopold Rochester Foundation, which financed young inventors. Arrow of Injustice * The Mayor was assassinated by an arrow through his head in his office. The Deputy Mayor, Rose, Marla, Halsted, and Mulroney were suspects in this case. * The killer, Halsted, assassinated the Mayor because she realized that justice was an illusion and the gang leaders were righteous. * Mid-investigation, Isaac got drunk after finding Marla had slept with the Mayor. * The team found out that Lawson established Justice Corps, another security force. * After Diego, Evie, Viola, and the player helped Charlie and Maddie prepare for their wedding, they and the rest of the Squad attended Charlie and Maddie's wedding, which was officiated by Takakura. * During Lawson's inauguration speech, he declared to abolish the free press and would replace it by a newspaper called The New Truth!, which proven to be a mouthpiece for his regime. Capitol Peak: "Final Judgement" The New Truth! * Six months later, the Justice Corps had gained the power to arrest anyone who spoke against the Mayor and the control of the CPD. The Squad resolved to make him think that they were following him. * Judge Takakura was found with his head bashed in near his house. The suspects were Inspector Jaubert of the Justice Corps, the victim's neighbor Oscar, the victim's friend Yuri Ishida, courthouse clerk Florence Samuels, and milkman Chester Holt. * The killer, Florence, killed Takakura for Lawson because he was her idol and after hearing Takakura accused him of being a merciless monster, she reported to the Corps, which were forced to let him go. * Feeling disgusted, Lawson sentenced her to death by beheading, which the team prevented by breaking her out from jail and sent her to a penal colony in Australia. * Knowing their plan, Lawson forced to fire Diego or the Squad would be shut down. * Charlie offered to build a private telephone line for the resistance. Resistance is Fatal * Protester Dylan Mitvok was crushed by the printing press in its headquarters. Katherine, Giulietta (who was the resistance leader), protester Mildred Takakura (who held Evie in gunpoint), the Head of the Clandestine Operations for the Corps Bill Beatty, and café owner Tomas Marin were suspects in this case. * The killer, Bill, killed Dylan because it was his duty after the victim refused to give him the information about the resistance, having been convinced to be in the resistance side * Jaubert demanded a full report about the resistance to the Squad. The team later successfully got his trust without revealing anything about the resistance, after successfully trying it to Bill with a Justice Corps guide. * The team found out that Lady Highmore was the resistance's benefactor, who offered her manor to be the resistance's new headquarters. * The team retrieved a braille plate to Katherine to help the resistance. One Dead More * The stabbed-to-death body of baker Albertina Thenard was found on the river shore. The suspects were Inspector Jaubert, young girl Colette Pontmercy, bakery customer John Valean, resistance fighter Enzo Jonas, and single mother Adelia. * The killer, Adelia, stabbed Albertina because Adelia received no pay for her services–she delivered bread and became a prostitute for the victim's clients by threatening her son if she did not comply. * The team found out that: ** Katherine was caught distributing flyers advertising the resistance by Jaubert. ** per Enzo and Giulietta, the Corps was planning to hold the mass execution of Lawson's political enemies in the Justice Day celebrations. * Isaac helped to give Adelia's son, Paris and Colette to Marla, getting him and Marla to partially reconcile. Inglorious Justice * After the Justice Day party, the strangled body of telegrapher Jane Pembroke was found. The victim's neighbor Martha Baker, telegraph office manager Will Grady, the victim's friend Minnie Starr, the victim's husband Henry Pembroke, and Diego (under the disguise of government clerk Eddie Lebold) were flagged as suspects. * The killer, Minnie, strangled Jane to "fix the personal injustice in her life" which was Jane's promotion in the telegraph office and a rich husband the victim got. * The team found out that: ** Bernadine went to the forest to escape the eyes of the Corps, which she then contemplated surrendering voluntarily too. Arthur stopped and promised her to ensure that she would be safe. ** Giulietta devised a plan which guaranteed that Lawson would be arrested and that the political prisoners would be freed without bloodshed. * Charlie established the secured telephone line to the resistance. Best Laid Plans * The plan to stop the mass execution and arrest Lawson was ruined after Jaubert was found dead on the guillotine. The suspects were Judge Dora Umbright, Highmore, Giulietta, Officer Smythe of the Corps, and Enzo. * Mid-investigation, Maddie gave birth to George Dupont. * The killer, Giulietta, killed Jaubert. After the victim spotted her and Enzo were preparing to execute the plan, they fought, resulting Jaubert killed. She and Enzo were told to escape to prevent the death sentence. * The entire Squad, including George, was arrested in the dungeon after being found out of their sympathetic to the resistance. Charlie and Dick escaped, hearing someone—likely Viola—getting knocked out and the Squad would be sentenced to death. * The remaining Squad members (with Highmore and Nicholas Holloway's helps) were able to pinpoint the Squad's most probable location in the dungeon model; receive the dungeon's skeleton key; devise a remedy. * After sweet-talking with Blanton (now a Corps prison guard), they were able to free the political prisoners (including the Squad and Katherine), who were told to split up and reconvene at Highmore's house, * Charlie (with Isaac's companion) went to the airship to retrieve something important. Last Stand for Justice * Charlie and Isaac did not return at the agreed-upon time, so Maddie, George, and the player went to the airship, only to find Charlie shot in the heart. Isaac, Diego, Rose, Ramirez, and Chief Wright were flagged as suspects. * Amidst the investigation, Judge Umbright came to the manor and then left after kidnapping George. * The killer, Diego, shot Charlie, whom he was working with to apprehend Lawson—Diego worked into Lawson's inner circle as Eddie to be able to place the tracking device Charlie had developed on Lawson. During their meet-up to retrieve the tracking device, Lawson found them and ordered Diego (as Eddie) to shoot Charlie. After failingly negotiating and with Rose's gun Lawson gave, Diego regretfully killed Charlie. * The Squad refused to surrender to Umbright after George was returned. After she did so, Rose asked her permission to give George the baby rattle she rigged to emit an electric charge, which she inspected, only to get shocked unconscious. * With Diego repaired the tracker on Lawson, they were able to track Lawson's stable position—on top of Concordia Tower—, where Isaac, Arthur, and the player went to arrest him for his role in Charlie's murder and for his abuse of his powers as Mayor. With his backups, Lawson shot Isaac to "employ swift justice", but as they were wearing bulletproof vests, he was left unharmed and immediately shot Lawson in the heart and his backups then surrendered. * Highmore accepted the position of interim mayor. She dismantled the Justice Corps, ordered new trials for everyone imprisoned under Lawson's regime (including Giulietta and Enzo), and reinstating the freedom of the press. * The Squad went to Charlie's funeral and the next day, Maddie, George, and the player then watched Charlie's film, where Charlie said that Diego was a great friend and ally in their plan to apprehend Lawson, so Maddie reconciled with him. Conclusion * The season ends with Arthur gave the Squad a vacation before going back to their jobs, with Maddie preserved Charlie's journal until Armand handed the journal and entrusted it to Jack and the player and subsequently, a brief teaser of The Conspiracy. * The death of Charles Dupont was learned by his descendants, including Armand Dupont. He repeated history by saving the world from World War III, while Charlie saved the city of Concordia from the oppressive regime of Mayor Lawson. See also... *Summary of the Conspiracy Category:Blog posts